The Many Faces of Scorpius Malfoy
by sarahyyy
Summary: Featuring 15 drabbles about Scorpius Malfoy for the community 30 Children on Live Journal. Features Draco, Astoria, and many mentions of Rose, Hermione and others! Eleventh one up, featuring Scorose!
1. Out of Line

**"Out of Line"**

**A/N: **Umm... This one is based on the prompt "out of line". It's a wild bunch of weird, random, insane dialogue. (For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.)

* * *

"I _beg _your pardon?" Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass asked, her surprise clearly shown in her eyes. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I said that I want to marry Rose Weasley."

"I forbid it! She is a halfblood!" Draco Malfoy roared.

"So says the man who is having a tryst with her mother."

Draco's face went from crimson to white in less than a second.

"What?" Astoria shouted.

"Cut it out, mother! You're the one screwing around with Uncle Blaise."

"What?" Draco had managed just as Astoria chided Scorpius for his language.

"You're having a tryst with the Mudblood!"

"You're screwing around with Blaise! And _you_! You want to marry Hermione's daughter!"

"You called her Hermione!" Astoria cried. "You never call _me_ Hermione!" And she flung a vase at him.

"Your name is _not _Hermione! And that was my mother's favourite vase!" Much thanks to his seeker reflexes, he caught the vase.

"I don't care! I'm so confused!"

"So am I!"

"So can I marry Rose?"

"NO!" Both parents screamed.

Lucius turned to Narcissa and sighed, "This family is getting so out of line."


	2. Truth

**"Truth"**

**A/N: **Based on the prompt "truth". I've decided to go with the humour factor... And do review, please. I'm beginning to feel really pathetic here.

* * *

"Was it necessary to lie to your father like that? He almost had a heart attack!" Astoria shook her head reproachfully at her son.

"It would have been much worse if I had told him the real thing, mother." A smirk graced young Scorpius Malfoy's face.

"And what is the real thing, dear?" A shrewd look made its way onto Astoria's face. What could have been worse than Scorpius dating Albus Potter?

"Some scones, mother?"

"Yes, please. And try not to stray away from the topic."

"Well mother, you see, the truth is... I'm not dating Albus Potter. In fact, he was my best man."

Astoria nodded absently before sobering up, "_Best man_? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do you mean to tell me that you're _married_?"

Scorpius nodded and focused back onto his scones. "These scones are lovely, mother. Do try them."

"Who, Scorpius, who?"

"Mother, the truth is...I married Rose Weasley just yesterday." Astoria's eyes went wider, she stopped breathing altogether, and her hands froze midair with the scone still in it.

Thud.

"Well... That went well."


	3. Lie

**"Lie"**

**A/N: **Based on the prompt "lie" for 30 Children on Live Journal. For disclaimer, see Chapter One. I'm updating once a day, so keep the reviews coming people because they keep me going!

* * *

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to lie. But then again, I didn't know that you would take it so _seriously_... I mean, it's such a small matter.No. It's not going to work. He'll 'Avada' me."

Six year old Scorpius Malfoy paced around his heavily warded room. The house elves were very helpful with the wards, but his father might not like it much.

But then again, his father might not even like _him _much now.

"Let's try again," Scorpius said to his reflection in the mirror. The boy was a splitting image of his father, with his blond hair and pointy chin. "Father, I apologise for what I did just now. I didn't mean to lie about it. I was just scared that you would... No. Now he'll just 'Crucio' me before he 'Avada's me."

"How about... Father, I didn't mean to. I wouldn't do it again. Oh great Merlin! This is not working."

He bit the insides of his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't have lied in the first place. His father was adamantly against it.

"Scorpius Hyperion," A smooth voice drawled from outside the room, "you have five minutes to open the door before I blast it open."

"You can't! It's warded! Strong magic!" Uh oh... That was probably not the wisest thing to say.

"Are you challenging me, son?" Even though Scorpius couldn't see him, he would bet his broomstick that his father was smirking.

"Umm..." He gulped. "No?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Open the door, Scorpius." Draco sighed. "I'm not angry."

Scorpius blinked twice. "You're...not?"

"No Scorpius, I'm not angry with you now. I _was_, but not anymore."

"B-but... But I _lied_."

The door opened and in came Draco. "I take that you're sorry for it?"

Scorpius nodded, "Very, father."

"And you'll never do it again?"

Scorpius nodded again.

"Very well then, I forgive you."

Scorpius nodded again.

"And if you lie about not stealing my chocolate cookies again, I will hex you. You got me, Scorpius?"

Scorpius just grinned.


	4. What Is In A Name?

"What Is In A Name?"

**A/N: **Based on the prompt "name" for 30 Children on Live Journal. Poor Scorpius Hyperion... What a name.

Even at the young age of six, dear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had hated his name. He rather hated it when his mother chided him off in front of his friends. They might smile sympathetically at him, but he knew that they were secretly laughing at him behind his back.

His name had also led to an argument with his best friend, Optimus Augustus Zabini, about whose name sounded worse on his seventh birthday. And on his eighth birthday, Optimus and Scorpius proceeded to have a wizards' duel with their fathers' wands. They were then grounded for the rest of the year. On his ninth birthday, Scorpius had obviously learnt his lesson because instead of wizards' duel, he and Optimus had a fist fight over the same topic. They had, once again, got grounded for the rest of the year. 

By the age of ten, Scorpius was convinced that his name was jinxed. With that being said, his name was also a touchy subject for him. His father, Draco Malfoy, would smirk wryly whenever Scorpius flinched at his name. His mother, Astoria Malfoy, didn't understand why Scorpius would hate "such a cute name". 

At the age of eleven, during his first day of Hogwarts, he had been rather annoyed by the fact that they had to go through sorting. That would mean that everyone would know him and his peculiar name. But then again, who didn't? He was exceedingly exasperated when a certain red-haired girl laughed outright at his name. He was sorted into Slytherin while she into Ravenclaw.

During his second year, Scorpius had come to truly dislike Rose Weasley. She was a tough fight in class and he had to try his hardest to beat her. Their grades were often very close though. But that wasn't the only reason why he disliked her. She chuckled softly every time she heard his name! It was infuriating, to say the least.

Third year, fourth year, fifth year and sixth year all passed with the likeness of his second year. He also found that he was rather envious of her name. Rose. Simple and nice. No one made fun of her name; no one thought it was tacky; and certainly no one found it necessary to chuckle every time her name came up!

In his seventh year, Scorpius noticed a change in things. She no longer laughed at his name. He felt so oddly disorientated by the fact that he felt the need to confront her. This would be the first time in all his years in Hogwarts that he spoke to her outside classes.

And he had planned his speech so well and flawlessly. But when he stopped in front of the tree she was sitting under, studying alone, all that came out from him was a single, "Why?"

"Why what, Malfoy?" She had asked him. 

"Why..." Now that dear Scorpius thought about it, asking Rose why she had stopped laughing at his name seemed like a very stupid question. He heaved a sigh, "Nothing, Weasley. Sorry to interrupt you studying."

"Join me, Malfoy?" 

It might have been the sun burning his brain, or pollen from the wildflowers nearby muddling him up, or maybe it was just how Rose was looking up at him in the most adorable way, that he had said, "Scorpius. Call me Scorpius."

A grin had made its way up to her lips and she patted the ground next to her. He had, of course, accepted the invitation to sit. They spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing.

Now at the age of twenty-six, Scorpius was standing in the altar with Rose right next to him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do you declare in the presence of these witnesses that you take Rose Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, answer: I will."

Scorpius realized, right at that moment, that his name wasn't at all jinxed. It sounded good. It sounded right. It wasn't all that bad. In fact, it could have been much worse.

He stole a glance at his smiling best man. 

Like Optimus Augustus Malfoy. 


	5. The Kitchen Expedition

**"The Kitchen Expedition"**

**A/N:** Once again, for 30 Children on Live Journal. The prompt is "midnight snack". Hope you like itand leave some reviews!

**A/N 2: **This is for Netrixie because her reviews always make me smile! Thanks!

* * *

Look left, look right, look left again.

All clear; no house elves lurking, no humans around, and all paintings asleep. Suffice to say, no sign of human life was at bay. Good. 

Scorpius Malfoy checked his watch. It was four minutes to midnight. That was when all the wards in the house would be down for twenty minutes. It was like this every night, but he had just found out recently. 

And Merlin could curse him if he wasn't going to put it to use. 

Look left and look right again.

Still clear. 

Scorpius had to grin at his luck. For the past two days, Grandfather Lucius' in the portrait found himself having insomnia and couldn't sleep. Today, however, he was sound asleep, snoring as Scorpius knelt behind the statue of his Great-grandfather Abraxas. 

His watch beeped silently. Scorpius had to resist the urge to cry out in victory. 

It was time.

He stood and walked slowly, silently, sneakily towards the great oak doors. Dressed completely black, with war paint on his face, armed with his broomstick, Scorpius looked a sight. 

Step by step he moved, careful not to wake up any portraits. Especially his Great-great-grandmother Esme Malfoy: she had the tendency to overreact to every single thing. Just last week, when he was talking -alright, interrogating- a house elf, she had thought that he was trying to goad said house elf into burning her portrait. 

Not that the idea never popped into his head before.

And then he was there. In front of the great oak doors that was the gateway to all that was good and glorious. It was the doors to his kitchen. He chuckled evilly in his mind. 

Just as he raised his gloved hand to open the doors, a cough came from right behind him.

"And just what do you think you are trying to do, Scorpius Malfoy?"

Oh holy salamanders, it was his father. 

He deepened his voice and tried to sound different, "Ezcuze moi? Who iz zis Scopriuz Malfoi you are talking about?"

His father just laughed, "Really, Scorpius. War paint, black clothes and broomstick? What are you trying to do?"

He gave a resigned sigh. "I was trying to get into the kitchen. To get some midnight snack."

"And you had to come dressed like this _because_...?"

"The house elves told me that the wards came off at midnight but even with the wards off, the kitchen was the most heavily booby-trapped place in the whole manor. I was trying to see if it were true."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on Scorpius."

His eyes went wide and he gulped, "To the dungeons, father?"

The dungeons were probably the only place Scorpius hated in the whole Malfoy Manor. It was dark, gloomy and often smelled bad. And it was the place his Grandfather Lucius used to take prisoners to for punishments. He gulped again.

Draco laughed again, "Great Merlin, why would you want to go to the dungeons? To get a whipping?" And he laughed again as Scorpius eyes widen even more.

"Then where _are _we going, father?"

"Into the kitchen, son," Draco grinned, "to get you some midnight snack."


	6. Miss Bushy Hair

**"Miss Bushy-Hair"**

A/N: For the prompt "stuffed animal" for 30 Children on Live Journal. Don't own a thing! Leave me a nice review and I'll dedicate the next drabble to you! (grins)

* * *

It was his fourth birthday today

_It was his fourth birthday that day. His mother had forgotten and instead she had already made plans to go out with her friends to Italy for a shopping spree. _

"_I'm sorry, dear, but I won't be back today, okay?"_

"_B-b-but it's my birthday today! I'm turning four!" For his age, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a tremendously intelligent. _

"_I'm sorry, Scorpius. There is just nothing I can do." She had replied coolly and Apparated out._

_Scorpius had run into his father's study at once. To him, there was no one who loved him more than his father. His father was his hero. _

"_Father, mother is not staying tonight?"_

_Draco heaved a sigh. Trust Astoria to break Scorpius' heart like this. "It's alright Scorpius. We're going to have lots of fun tonight. Just the two of us, no one else. Okay?"_

"_B-b-but..." Scorpius looked like he was having a hard time trying to stop himself from crying. _

"_How 'bout this: I'll go and get you a surprise guest. You'll like her more than your mother. She'll get you a great present, okay?"_

_Scorpius frowned, "Who?"_

"_If I tell you, you have to promise that you wouldn't tell your mother, okay?"_

"_It's like a secret, then?"_

"_Yes, no one else can know, okay Scorpius?"_

_Scorpius just nodded tearfully. _

* * *

"_Master Malfoy, sir, bushy-haired mistress is here, sir." Gatsby the house elf announced._

_Scorpius watched in astonishment as his father's eyes lit up and a smile crept up his face, "Send her in."_

_Then the lady, Miss Bushy-Hair, walked in. She was immediately engulfed into a warm hug by his father. "Draco! Your son is here!"_

"_Scorpius, this is Hermione. She's your surprise guest."_

"_Miss Herminee, no, no, no... Miss Hermion... No. Father, I can't pronounce her name!"_

_To his utmost surprise, Draco actually burst into laughter! And Miss Bushy-Hair was glaring at Draco but with her lips twitched upwards. _

_Scorpius just looked confused, "Can I just call you Miss Bushy-Hair?"_

_Draco laughed again. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and knelt down in from of Scorpius, "Her-my-oh-knee, Scorpius."_

"_Hermione. Miss Hermione. I did it!"_

"_Yes you did. Now do you want your present? How old are you turning today, Scorpius?"_

_Scorpius nodded his head excitedly and held up four fingers. Hermione and Draco exchange a smile and she held out a package, neatly wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper, for him. _

_Scorpius didn't just tear the wrapper out like Harry's eldest son, James, would do. He stared at it in awe for a moment before looking up at her again, "Thank you. Mother never gave me presents. It's always father and grandmother. You are the first person besides them to give me one."_

_Hermione gaped in horror at Draco. He winced. _

"_From now on, I'll give you a birthday present __**every year**__, I promise."_

* * *

Scorpius was now in his seventh year. It was his birthday again.

Like usual, his father sent him his present (a Sky Sweeper, newest broom in the market) early, his grandmother sent him treats from Honeydukes. He was still waiting for another more significant present, though.

One late owl came in from the rooftop and landed in front of Scorpius. There was a parcel. And it was wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper.

He opened it immediately and a grin graced his features.

It was the same stuffed scorpion (which he had named Mr. Scorpy) that she had given him for his fourth birthday. The one that he still kept until now.

It was signed Miss Bushy-Hair.


	7. Bint

**"Bint"**

**A/N: **For my "unwanted visitor" prompt for 30 Children on Live Journal. This is for LadyAlmondstar. Thanks for the reviews, guys and keep them coming in!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The sky was bluer, the grass was greener, the air was fresher, and the clouds were fluffier. The Malfoy Manor was also empty except for young Master Scorpius Malfoy.

And his guest, Miss Rose Weasley. But nobody knew that, of course.

You might wonder as to what the two brilliant seventh year Hogwarts students of two rivalling houses were doing together under one roof, alone especially.

Well... Right now, they were happily snogging in the library, much unaware about the fact that certain unwanted visitors would be arriving soon.

_POP!_

The sound of someone apparating in shocked the two teenagers and they pulled apart of each other like they were both burnt with coal.

"Scorpius Malfoy, would you mind explaining to your mother and me regarding what we saw just now?"

Scorpius gulped as Draco's eyebrow arched elegantly. Astoria frowned at Rose's frizzy-looking hair and Rose elbowed Scorpius hard in the ribs.

"I was... We were... Umm... Ah yes! I was cleaning her mouth!" He spouted. Rose's jaw dropped and she closed her eyes as if in agony.

Astoria's rolled her eyes heavenward and sat down on one of the chairs, "Honestly Scorpius Hyperion, do you think your father and I are idiots?"

"Well...no?"

Draco coughed, "So this is the ever famous Rose Weasley, no?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand, sir?"

"Optimus talks about you all the time. He likes you." Draco said sitting down next to his wife.

"_What_?" Scorpius and Rose said together.

Scorpius turned to Rose, "You seduced _Optimus_? You knew he was my best friend!"

"_Seduced_ Zabini? What in the name of Neville Longbottom are you talking about?"

"I knew it! I always knew you liked Professor Longbottom more than me!"

"Why, I never! You clearly have your head up in the sky!"

"Is that what this is? You don't like me playing Quidditch?"

"What has that got to-"

"You like intellectual guys like Optimus and Professor Longbottom, don't you? You're cheating on me!"

"Scorpius Malfoy! How _dare_ you! The last person I dated was before I started going out with you! And that was with Ignatius!" She started hitting him hard on the chest.

"You're having a fling with Wood and Optimus and Professor Longbottom at the same _time_? You... You... Bint!"

"_What_?"

"I don't know!"

"You called me a bint! Nobody else ever calls me a _bint_!"

"That means 'I love you' in my language, you silly witch!"

"I love you too, you idiot!"

And they went back to snogging happily.

Draco and Astoria exchanged a look. Astoria looked excited, "Should we start planning the wedding, Draco dear?"

Draco muttered a soft "go ahead, bint" under his breath.


	8. April Fool

**"April Fool"**

**A/N: **First of all, happy birthday to Fred and George! I love you both to bits and pieces. Next, this is for the prompt "family business". I apologise if it doesn't really match. Hee hee. And lastly, happy April Fools' everyone!

* * *

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what do you have to say?"

Stony silence met his question. Two identical glares were directed at the boy in front of him. Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology, felt a little sorry for the poor boy.

"I don't think my views on this matter are significant. Perhaps, we should let my _dear_ son here explain himself." Draco said, clearing his throat afterwards.

Scorpius was silent.

"Well, Scorpius?" Neville asked kindly. It was actually his fault that both Draco and Astoria were here.

"It was April Fools!" Scorpius exclaimed. He stood up from his seat, "You adults have forgotten about how fun, how entertaining, how exciting April Fools' Day can be! You don't play pranks, you don't joke, you don't... You don't know how to have fun anymore! All you do is to beat me up and hex m-"

Scorpius shut his mouth at his father's deathly glare. Neville's jaw dropped.

_Beat him up and hex him?_

"I..." He trailed off, bowing his head apologetically. He looked towards Neville for assistance.

"He will be punished, of course, Professor Longbottom-"

"Call me Neville, please, Mr. Malfoy."

"Neville, then. As I was saying, he will be punished. I will make sure that these type problems never happen again." Draco's tone was icy and his glare was hard. Neville could vision himself in Scorpius' shoes.

* * *

"_A thousand whippings to the boy! Make it hard, I want to see __**blood**__!" A very angry Draco Malfoy was shouting to two house elves that were both holding magically enhanced whips the size of broomsticks in their small hands. _

_The whips went down hard on Scorpius and he was screaming._

"_HARDER! I want to paint the walls of my study red!"_

* * *

Neville winced and gulped, "Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, you're taking this too seriously. Scorpius is right. It was only an April Fools' Day joke. Perhaps... Perhaps he shouldn't be punished? All in good fun, no?"

Draco's glare was now directed at Neville. "He. Will. Be. Punished."

* * *

"Did you see his face, father?" Scorpius asked Draco after they had apparated home to the Malfoy Manor.

"Ah, I used to do this all the time to Longbottom. Luckily I haven't lost my touch yet." Draco said, shaking his head slightly.

"How do you think Professor Longbottom would react if I went back to school tonight to 'hide from you'?"

"It's April Fools' Day, Scorpius. Do as you wish. Besides, it's our family business."


	9. Hugs

**"Hugs"**

**A/N: **Alrighty. Haven't been updating much, can't say that I have a legimate excuse... Hee hee. This is for the prompt "hugs" for 30 Children on Live Journal. Pop over to my LJ and friend me if you wish! Some of you might notice that I'd taken down "Midnight Snack". Well, I decided that it wasn't up to my usual standard and it is now in the midst of being re-written.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still do not own. 

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy has always had a soft spot for hugs. It made him feel warm and fuzzy and happy and loved.

He was, however, only acquainted with only four different types of hugs.

First, there were the cold-but-warm hugs that his father gave. His father wasn't the hugger type though, and he had only experienced it for a good three times in his entire life.

* * *

_Six year old Scorpius had just fallen off his broomstick. His father rushed to him at once._

"_Scorpius, are you okay?" His father looked concerned and at this, Scorpius felt proud. His father rarely let out any facial expressions besides his smirk._

_He nodded._

_His father hugged him. It was short but Scorpius loved it, "Don't scare me like that again, alright Scorpius?" _

Next, there was his mother's customary hug.

He never liked that much.

"_Father, Mother," Third-year Scorpius greeted his parents as he came back from Hogwarts for his Christmas break._

"_Scorpius." His father nodded at him and gave him a pat on the back. _

_Astoria moved to give him a hug. It was cold and formal, nothing like his grandmother's hugs._

_Out from the corner of his eyes, he saw his father frown._

* * *

Then, there were his Grandmother Narcissa's enthusiastic hugs.

He always felt overwhelmed by them.

* * *

_Narcissa Malfoy pulled her grandson into a bone crushing hug. "Scorpius! It's been so long since I last saw you!"_

"_Grandmother," Scorpius tried to keep his cool facade, but couldn't help smiling a little for his grandmother's hugs were always warm and tight, making him feel uncharacteristically happy, "you just saw me last night."_

"_Doesn't matter," Narcissa rolled her eyes and concluded with a wave of her hand, "It feels long."_

* * *

Lastly, there was Rose's hug.

They were different from the rest, to say the least. Rose hugged him at any single opportunity. Every morning when he saw her in the Heads' Common Room, every night before they went to bed.

He loved them.

* * *

"_Morning, Rose." Scorpius said as he entered the common room, still fussing with his tie. _

_Rose walked towards him and pulled him in a hug, "Morning, Scorpius." _

"_Have I told you recently how I simply love your hugs?" He momentarily forgot about his tie, instead focusing on how good her hugs felt._

_Scorpius could feel himself melting into the hug. He loved the fact that her body fitted his like a puzzle. He loved how warm her body was. He loved how she smelt like strawberries and melons. He loved how beautiful she was. He loved how he loved her. And he loved how he knew she loved him._

"_Only my hugs?" She teased. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew that she was smiling._

_That was something he loved too. He loved how he could always make her smile, and how she could always make him smile too._

"_And you as well, of course. What do you say to marrying me and we can hug all our days away?" It had just slipped out of his mouth. He had been planning to ask her for some time now (even wrote poems, albeit bad ones, to go with the proposal), but he hadn't meant to ask her like that. _

_Rose froze and pulled away, "Is that a marriage proposal, Scorpius Malfoy?"_

_Scorpius nodded, blushing, "I didn't mean to just ask you like that. I'd planned everything properly already. I was going to ask you-" _

_He was cut off by Rose hugging him and saying, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, __**yes**__!" _


	10. Lost

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been updating much. (Ducks from numerous rotten eggs thrown at her) It's just with RL and all... Forgive me? This is for drcjsnider who requested Scorpius/Rose with the prompt of "lost" in my drabble meme. **

* * *

Her eyes. The windows of her soul.

He was always intrigued by them, lost in them, to be more precise.

When she was happy, her eyes turned a lighter shade of blue; they positively glowed, giving her the ethereal look in her eyes. And when their eyes met, he often had troubles dragging his eyes off hers.

But nothing trumped the look in her eyes when she was upset. The twinkle in her eye would grow; the passion in her eyes as she was speaking... The blue in her eyes turned sapphire. It reminded him of the night sky filled with stars. And that was why he liked to rile her up.

He _liked_ being lost in her eyes.


	11. Stuffing Stockings

"**Greatest Time of Year" **

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I'll ever own the HP series my whole life. Ever. No matter how much I wish.

**A/N: **This was originally written for drcjsnider with the prompt of "stocking stuffers".

* * *

"You've ever stuffed a stocking before?"

He shook his head.

"_Ever_?" Her oh-so-famous look of disbelief etched onto her face. "Not even when you were a little kid? Did your mother ever tell you to help her stuff the stockings and keep a secret as to whose present is whose? Did she not tell you that if you did, you'd get an extra present? Didn't she?"

He shook his head again, this time noticeably amused.

"Then what Christmas traditions do you have in your family?"

He blinked. It wasn't a question that he had thought over before. "I don't know. We, uh, donate a lot of galleons to charity, exchange presents, eat turkey?"

Rose gaped. Then she shook her head slightly to rid herself of disbelief. "You've been missing out! I don't care. You must come with me to the Burrow tonight. Stocking stuffing is on the to-do list."

* * *

Scorpius licked his lips and twirled the box between his fingers, "I don't know, Mrs. Weasley… Do you think Mr. Weasley will kill me?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

They sat in silence for a moment, in which Scorpius contemplated over his decisions.

"Just do it."

He nodded and walked into the living room, where countless stockings (that could only be told apart by the names stitched on by their Grandma Molly) were hanging on the fireplace and put the box into Rose's stocking.

* * *

"Thanks for the sweater, Grandma Molly! The colour compliments my eyes." Albus laughed as Rose swot him on the arm.

"Have you checked yours yet?" Victoire asked Rose.

Rose grinned and poured out the items in her stocking. "I love the mittens, Grandma Molly, and the rubber duck too, Grandpa Arthur." She chuckled. He always gave the funniest presents. "_Oh_!"

Rose held the black velvet box in her hand, her lips slightly parted in shock.

Scorpius stifled his own grin and tried to look nonchalant.

"Is that what I think it is?" Roxanne exclaimed.

Rose blinked and didn't answer.

"It depends, really," Scorpius intervened, "If she says 'yes', it's a wedding ring; if she says 'no', it's a promise ring. I'm not forcing her."

"Scorpius Malfoy, that was the worst proposal I've heard my whole life."

"But it's the only one that you'll agree to, hopefully?"

She smiled in answer.

* * *

"So what do you think about stuffing stockings now?" she asked.

He grinned. "Best thing that ever happened in my life."


End file.
